Someone Like You
by standbyme406
Summary: Andrea Mae has just moved to Castle Rock..friendships, cobras, romance, and hopefully something new for a change.
1. Life in a Fishbowl

hey guys! so the last time I was on fanfiction was probably like oh, I don't know...8 months ago, so I've decided to start a new story.

Hopefully you guys like it! Feedback and ideas are always appreciated too. :)

* * *

Do you ever feel like you're in a fishbowl, being stared at from all sides? Well that was how I felt now.

My name is Andrea Mae Cooper, fresh out of the city and lost in the small town I had just moved to, Castle Rock. My mom told me that everything would be fine, that we would be happy and that I would fit in right away. Well now sitting in my new seat in my new classroom at my new high school, this didn't seem to be the truth.

The teacher placed me in the back corner of the classroom and every few seconds or so someone would whip their head around to get a good look at me. All I could do was stare at the clock until the big and small hands hit 3 o'clock, so I could finally be in peace and out of this fishbowl of a high school.

_3..2..1 BEEEEP_

I jumped from my chair and ran out of the school faster than anyone else x10. I hauled ass back to my house, getting lost in the process. I ended up crossing the bridge that enters on to Main Street, and took a good look and a deep sigh at the small town of Castle Rock that I was now forced to live in.

I looked at all the cracks and markings and character the town had, and how all the people were friendly and waved as you passed by. In the city people are always in a hurry, so it's kind of a nice change.

I then started noticing that I was either surrounded by old people probably just coming from their Friday afternoon knitting clubs, or parents who just picked up their kids from the local elementary school. There was no one my age, not one cute guy or one girl that I could be friends with. I mean there were kids from school but they were mostly from neighboring cities, and summer was coming up so there wasn't much chance of me hanging out with anyone outside of Castle Rock, unless I had a car, which unfortunately I don't.

I sighed again. What was my mother thinking when she decided to accept the job offer she received out here?

I trudged down Main Street and decided to cut through an alley that I would hope would lead to my house. It was small, dark, and narrow and probably wouldn't be a safe place to be at night, but it was the daytime and I figured this town didn't have those kinds of problems anyways.

I thought wrong.

As I walked through the alley I heard yelling in the distance and footsteps pounding on the pavement. I was just about to exit the alley to see what all the commotion was about until I felt a cold hand and arm wrap around my body, hold me back and cover my mouth. I froze and could tell that a guy was holding me, but I couldn't make out his face in the dark alley.

I finally managed to loosen out of his grip a little, and then saw more dark figures coming down the alley. My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute.

_What have I gotten myself into… _


	2. Unusual Introductions

hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it very much :)

feel free to leave feedback and reviews!

* * *

I was about to have a panic attack before I started to recognize the figures' faces. They looked so familiar and I couldn't put my finger on it, but I focused back on the problem happening around me.

I finally built up the courage to shout "What do you want from me!?"

"SHH!" These guys all said in unison. One of the guys still held me back, and for some odd reason I felt sort of comforted.

I counted and saw that there were four guys in the alley with me. One holding me, and the rest all pressed up against the wall. They were all just as nervous as I had been when I was grabbed from behind.

All I could think was what the hell was going on. They were obviously running away from something, and I was way too scared to ask what they were running from.

After about 5 minutes the guy from behind me let go and gave a "the coast is clear" look to his friends. They all sighed with relief and I was still more confused than ever.

The guy that was holding me then turned and started apologizing instantly.

"I'm so sorry it's a long story but I didn't know what else to do so I grabbed you and I'm really sorry usually I'm not like this and-"

I cut him off, "Is this how you treat all girls you just meet?"

His friends started snickering and the guy started turning red. I didn't mean to embarrass him, he was actually kind of cute. He couldn't have been any older than 16, and he had these blue eyes that just stood out.

"I mean, well, no. But you don't understand. If you had exited the alley we could've been in some serious shit."

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of serious shit?"

A kid with coke bottle glasses spoke up, gesturing to his chubbier friend, "Well Vern over here would've probably been slaughtered and used to feed the hungry, while the rest of us would've had a slim chance of survival. But you know, the fat ones always go first." He snickered this terrible nails-against-the-chalkboard laugh.

The chubby kid, Vern I guess his name was, piped up. "ENOUGH WITH THE FAT KID JOKES! I'M STARTING TO LOOSE MY BABY FAT OKAY?!"

"If you consider burning calories while chomping down on a twinkie 'losing weight' then I guess you're right Vern." Coke-bottle glasses snickered again.

I started laughing and then felt bad because I barely knew this poor kid Vern. I then realized we were still in this dark alley, but at least I could make out everyone's faces. I had developed night vision by now.

I spoke up, "So, who says we get out of here and I get a real introduction to all of you kidnappers?"

"Kidnappers? Honey, we saved your life." Coke-bottle glasses said.

"How? What could possibly be so life threatening to me in this little town?" I asked, confused.

All the guys looked at each other and laughed. I was starting to get annoyed with how confused I had become.

"We'll only tell you if you come to the diner with us." Coke-bottle glasses said back to me. I could tell he was the one who probably tried to get all the girls.

I raised an eyebrow, "And I'm guessing you're going to be the one paying for me, right Prince Charming?"

All his friends started laughing, "Look, she beats Teddy at his own game." Blue-eyes laughed.

We were out of the alley now, and I had to blink a few times to adjust back to the bright daylight. It was probably around 5 o'clock. I wondered what my mom would think since I wasn't home yet, but I guess I'd just deal with that later.

"Alright, introduction time. My name's Teddy Duchamp, this here is Chris Chambers, that's Gordie Lachance, and over there is fatty, otherwise known as Vern Tessio."

Vern shot Teddy a look. Teddy laughed.

I looked at Gordie, he seemed like a pretty shy kid since all I had heard out of him so far was a laugh. He looked very innocent, he had these big brown doe eyes that made him seem sort of trustworthy, you know?

I got a better look at Chris. He was tall with a medium built and almost-shaggy blonde hair, with those blue eyes that I recognized him by before.

I could tell that Teddy and Vern were going to be my entertainment in the group. They should have their own sitcom.

"So now that you know all of our names, why don't you tell us yours?" Teddy smirked, all of the guys perked up to listen.

"Andrea Mae Cooper," I curtsied, "pleasure to meet you."

The guys laughed and bowed in response. Teddy then brought his hand up to his face, as if in deep thought.

He pondered, "Andrea. Andrea…"

We all leaned in closer waiting for him to say something next. He then repeated my name again and we all yelled at him to spit it out.

"Alright, alright. Well I've decided that Andrea isn't going to suit you. You need something short, something…"

We waited again.

"Rae! We'll call you Rae _Mae_ Cooper. How does that sound?"

I frowned. "Rae? As in Rae Mae? I'll sound dumb!"

"Let's not be too picky here Rae"

I laughed, "Fine, it's perfect. It'll work out well."

"That's what I like to hear. Now, you hungry?"

I nodded. I was guided to this place called the Blue Point Diner. Cute I thought. But what I was really looking forward to was the story the guys were about to tell me. Seriously, what could've made them scared enough to hide in an alley for 30 minutes? Little did I know, it would be a certain "gang" of people that I would soon start to become _very _familiar with.


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone! thanks so much for the reviews :)

* * *

We went in the diner and sat in this booth in the corner. The waitress came up to take our order. She was probably about 65 and wondering why she wasn't in retirement already.

She pushed up her glasses, "The usual I presume?" She then looked at me, "What's this? You guys are actually hanging out with a girl? Well hot dog! What can I get for you honey?"

All the guys blushed and screamed "Edna!" which I was guessing was her name by looking at her name tag. She laughed, "Someone's gotta embarrass you guys, so I've nominated myself!"

They all were red and pretended to look at the menus even though they clearly already knew what they were going to order. I smiled at Edna and ordered a cheeseburger and a coke. I could tell I was going to like this waitress.

"Coming right up!" Edna moved as fast as a 65 year old woman could to the counter, and put our order up for us.

"Haha, you guys are embarrassed…" I mocked them.

"Yeah whatever Rae. She was just lying, you know." Teddy tried to be nonchalant, it wasn't really working.

"Sure Duchamp, sure…" I mocked again.

I spoke up again, "Now can you guys tell me what you were hiding in an alley for?"

"Oh, right. That.." Chris said.

"Fess up!" I yelled, anxious to hear.

The guys all looked at eachother and Chris spoke up, "Well, we were running from this group called the Cobras."

Chris then went on to tell me how these "Cobras" got really pissed at the guys because Vern accidentally scratched his brother Billy's car. The Cobras then chased them, and thats how they ran into me. It was an interesting series of events.

"Alright Rae, now that you know our story we want to know yours. Who are you?" Chris asked. I laughed because I thought it was kind of funny to ask a person who they were.

"Well, I am Andrea aka 'Rae' Mae Cooper. I am 16 years old, a 5'6" blonde, I have green eyes and I have a birthmark the shape of a 3 leaf clover on my back. I received a bike for my 10th birthday, and I hate spiders. Anything else?"

Chris and the guys laughed, and then the real questions started pouring out. Examples- Where are you from, why did you come here, do you have siblings, etc. etc. etc…

By the end of the questioning I was exhausted. They were firing them out one after another, even Edna noticed.

"Leave the poor girl alone! I know you boys haven't been around girls much, but they're just like you and me. No need to study her like a science experiment."

The guys stopped the questions right after that, and Edna and I laughed at them.

"Alright, alright. One last thing. What school are you at?" Gordie asked.

"Castle Rock High School, hating every minute of it. About to end my sophomore year."

All of their eyes grew wide. "You're the new girl everyone's been talking about?!"

I became nervous by their reaction. Did I already have a reputation at the school? I had only been there for a week.

"Why? What have people been saying?" I asked, worried.

"Mostly typical stuff. The kind of stuff you hear about every new person. Quiet, looks like they're scared to death. The usual."

"…great." I said, unenthused.

Chris spoke up, "Don't worry about it Rae. You've got us now."

Teddy laughed, "Yeah, we'll save you from social suicide."

"Haha, well thanks guys. I knew you all looked familiar. I've seen you all around before."

Teddy flipped his hair back, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, so you've seen me around before?" He then winked.

I laughed, "Oh Teddy. You wish."

I looked at the clock, it was already 8. "Woah!! I gotta go guys. My mom's going to kill me."

"So do we get to see you again?" Gordie asked.

"Sure. I mean, I am going to use you guys to prevent me from social suicide."

They all laughed, "You'll be fine with us Rae."

I smiled. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all waved, "Bye Rae!"

I walked out of the Blue Point Diner, and hoped that I would be able to find my way home. You would think that I would've mastered that by now since I had already been living in Castle Rock for a month, but I've never been too good with directions.

I ended up walking in a circle around the block, ending back up at the Blue Point Diner. I was starting to panic now, it was dark and I was completely lost. The diner had closed and I was left walking alone. I started turning around and frantically looked for my street sign, when I bumped into a person and was knocked to the ground.

_What the...?_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so i'm finally updating this. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Two guys were standing in front of me, one with spiky blonde hair and one with a kind of messed up eye. Spiky blonde hair raised his eyebrows, "Well who the fuck are you?"

I managed to stutter out what I thought was to be my name, but it probably sounded like a bunch of gibberish.

The one with the weird eye asked, "What…?"

"My-My n-name is Andrea M-mae Coop-p-per"

"Your name is Andrea Mae Cooper…?" He asked, sounding out every word like I was foreign or something.

I finally got up from the ground and gained composure. I had no idea why I was shaking so badly. Maybe it was a result from the previous panicking session I just had, and was still having.

"Yes." Was all I managed to blurt out.

Spiky hair spoke up. "Well Andrea Mae Cooper, normally girls like you would creep me out, but I think I'll make an exception this time." He looked me up and down and smiled, I felt exposed.

I crossed my arms, closing my body in. "Well I should probably get going…"

Spiky hair raised his eyebrows, "So soon?"

"Yeah, my mom's looking for me."

They both smiled, "Alright, we'll see you around."

I watched them as they were about to turn the corner. The twitchy eyed one turned around, winked and laughed.

I turned back around and sprinted after I saw they were out of sight. It took me about another 15 minutes or so until I finally saw the sign for Blueberry Court. I had never been so happy to see a street sign in my life.

I ran up my porch steps and swung open the screen door. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, and prepared for the worst.

I cringed when she slammed down the newspaper.

"ANDREA MAE COOPER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I was still trying to catch my breath from sprinting around town for 15 minutes, and managed to spit out a some-what kind of sentence. "I was um, um out and um I'm really sorry mom but um I was meeting new friends and um..."

She lowered her head and glared at me, and I prepared for another uproar.

"Normally you would be grounded for a week, but seeing the circumstances, I'm glad you've found some friends sweetie."

My jaw dropped at how calm she was, and then I snapped out of it.

"Aww thanks for not killing me mom! You're the best."

"Next time this happens you will be in big trouble young lady, is that clear?"

I was already running up the stairs and shouted "Crystal mom, crystal!"

I woke up around 11 o'clock the next morning. I could hear everyone eating downstairs, but I decided to take my time. I went over to my mirror and started fixing my hair, while a million questions were going through my head.

Who were those guys I bumped into yesterday? Why were Chris, Teddy, Gordie and Vern so…different? Why did I like them so much and had only known them for a few hours? Does this mean I actually have friends now?

I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt. I never really was much of a girly girl. I mean I do like to get dressed up every now and then, but it was almost summer, and summer means converse, shorts, and a t-shirt everyday.

I combed out my thick blonde hair, threw on some mascara and ran downstairs to get the last bits of breakfast. My 6 year old sister, Madison, was sitting eating her last bite of cereal and my 13 year old brother, Luke, was doing the same.

"Hey, looks like Andi's getting uglier." My brother mocked at me between bites.

"Hey, looks like your face is starting to look like a pizza." I mocked back, making fun of his acne-prone pubescent stage.

He looked back down at his cereal and let out a sarcastic "ha,ha,ha."

I looked over at Madison, who was furiously chasing her last piece of cereal with a spoon.

"Having trouble there, Mads?"

She looked up at me through her Teddy-style coke bottle glasses that magnified her eyes to make it look like they were half the size of her face, "I CAN'T CATCH IT!"

I laughed, "Mads, just drink up the milk and you'll probably 'catch' it."

She looked back down at the cereal, drank it, and looked back up at me with pure accomplishment on her face.

"GOT IT."

I laughed again, "Good job Mads…"

I turned to Luke, "Where's mom?"

"Up your butt and around the corner."

I glared at him.

"Kidding. She's painting in the backyard."

I walked out of the kitchen and onto the back porch. My mom has been an artist for as long as I could remember, and she was now working as a co-owner of the brand new craft shop, Cooper & Bryers, on Main Street .

Right now she was painting a landscape scene of the mountains in the area. She couldn't have had much inspiration being in our backyard, though. Our yard was okay, but our neighbors yards weren't the greatest. We were surrounded by a used car parts, overgrown grass, and old toys. At least all of our houses were well separated…

"Hey mom, I'm going to Main Street , do you need anything?"

"Yeah, sure whatever Hun." She said while not even looking at me. She always gets really into the zone whenever she's painting.

"Alright I'll be back later."

She did a semi-wave and I walked around the house to the sidewalk that leads you down to Main Street . Well, at least I thought it did. After about 15 minutes of walking around in circles I guessed that I was probably lost. Main Street is only a 5 minute walk away, so I knew I couldn't have been going the right way.

I ended up at some random bridge that looked over the Royal River , and I loved it. It was so calm and peaceful. It made my panic-ridden state of being lost actually feel soothing. I felt like I was the only person for miles. I sat down and put my legs through the bars that blocked people from falling into the river. I let my feet dangle and closed my eyes, relaxing and relaxing…

"Well look who's fallen asleep."

My head shot up and I opened my eyes, looking at the twitchy-eyed guy I saw the day before. He was with more guys this time, about 5 or 6 more, including the spiky haired guy.


End file.
